


Snowfall

by autobotscoutriella



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: Bumblebee's first impression of snow is the opposite of idyllic.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Mikaela Banes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/393856.html) prompt "first snow".

In general, Bumblebee liked Earth.

Oh, it had its downsides - mud was one he had discovered very early on, and it did not work well with his alt-mode - but so far, those had been fairly minor. He liked the climate, at least in the Tranquility area where it was usually warm and frequently sunny. He liked the humans - at least, he liked Sam and Mikaela and Sam's parents, and those were the humans he had the most contact with. He even liked the roads, though they weren't up to Cybertronian standards.

But then Sam's family, Mikaela included, took a trip to the mountains, and Bumblebee discovered a very dark side to Earth's water-based ecosystem.

_Snow_.

He had seen it from a distance on the drive up - Sam had insisted on driving separately even before Mikaela had agreed to come - but hadn't gotten anywhere close to it. He had assumed it was something like grass or rock, potentially drivable but not exactly pleasant, and hadn't given it a second thought.

Until he woke up absolutely _covered_ in something heavy, wet, and extremely cold.

Transformation was out of the question in a hotel parking lot that was at least theoretically public, and turning on his engine only made the snow melt directly down into every seam on his frame. Distressed texting got no response - unsurprisingly, because Bumblebee had found that Sam very rarely got up before 10am unless he had to and it was only a few minutes past 6am. But just when Bumblebee was about to give up and transform, human sightings be damned, a side-door swung open, and he caught a glimpse of Mikaela, wrapped in a heavy dark coat that came down almost to her knees. He immediately switched to texting her phone, and was rewarded by a startled "Oh my god" before she came over to him, picking her way carefully along the snow-covered sidewalk.

::i seem to have been buried.:: he texted, just in case she hadn't figured it out.

"I can see that." Mikaela seemed to be trying not to smile, leaning over to clean snow off the seams of his door with the sleeve of her coat. "Let me in, I'll see if I can find anything to clean it off. Have you really never seen snow before?"

::not up close:: Bumblebee texted mournfully. ::U get this a lot?::

"Well, not in Tranquility." Mikaela dropped into the passenger seat as soon as Bumblebee opened the door, though she was thoughtful enough to brush snow off of her coat and boots outside before closing the door behind her and poking around in the back seat. "It's been a while, but my dad and I drove up here once. I remember it was nice. Can't you just turn on your engine? It'll melt, you know."

::melts cold:: Bumblebee texted. Mikaela giggled.

"You're worse than Sam about cold water. Okay, here we go." She dropped back into the passenger seat, holding a rather alarming-looking piece of plastic with a brush on one side and a sharp, flat edge of metal protruding from the curved end. "Thank goodness Sam's dad believes in being overly prepared."

::what does that do??:: Bumblebee added the second question mark for emphasis.

"Relax, it's just for cleaning off snow. I figure you can handle de-icing your windshield, so I don't need to scrape that." Mikaela opened the door and stepped out before Bumblebee could stop her. "Turn on your engine once I get it off your hood, okay?"

It didn't take long, although Bumblebee wasn't at all sure he liked the rough brush bristles. The snow felt heavy from underneath it, but either Mikaela had more experience cleaning off snow than she admitted, or it wasn't really that heavy. Some of it still melted down into his seams, but it dried quickly, leaving him much happier if not entirely _warm_.

Mikaela reappeared a few minutes later and knocked on the passenger window, visibly shivering. "Hey, it's cold out here. Let me in."

Bumblebee did, noticing that she was thoughtful enough to drop the cleaner into the bag in the back seat rather than under on the floor. ::thank u.::

"Sure, anytime." Mikaela pulled her coat tighter around her. Bumblebee was no expert on human fashion, but it looked too big for her, and it certainly wasn't anything Sam would have worn. It was probably keeping her warm, but maybe not as well as it could have.

Maybe it was her father's.

::wanna go for a ride?::

Mikaela grinned. "If you've never seen snow before, no. I don't trust an inexperienced driver on snowy roads."

Bumblebee would have pouted slightly, had he been in robot mode and not stuck as a car. ::i've been driving since b4 ur grandparents were born.::

"But not on snow." Mikaela laughed and yawned all at once. "Okay, sure. Once around the parking lot, that'll be salted."

Bumblebee didn't need an invitation to back out of the parking space, though he checked to make sure no one was close enough to see that there was no one in the driver's seat. ::why u up?::

"Eh." Mikaela shrugged. "I don't sleep well in hotels, never have." She patted the dashboard. "Everything's fine, Bumblebee. Focus on the road."

The warning came too late. Bumblebee hit a slick patch of the parking lot - which had looked perfectly clear - and beeped in distress as he got his wheels back under him.

"Believe me about driving in snow yet?"

Bumblebee texted back indignantly, ::i dont lose to snow.::

"Boys." Mikaela laughed. "Okay, if you're going to do this, let me give you some pointers."

It turned out that even if Mikaela hadn't seen snow for a long time, she knew how to drive in it. Bumblebee made a mental note to save all of the 'pointers' to pass on to other Autobots.

And no matter what he said about experienced driving, he would be giving her credit.


End file.
